This invention relates to improvements in disc-like aerial devices which are sailed through the air generally by a snap of the wrist which imparts rotation to the device. In such devices, the rotational force tends to stabilize the disc gyroscopically. The primary purpose of this invention is to increase the "flying time" and height of flight of such aerial devices by providing means for generating greater lift than has heretofore been known in prior art devices.